The present invention relates to a pre-assembled barbeque grill to minimize consumer assembly while facilitating quick, convenient and efficient use of the gas barbeque grill.
Anyone that has ever used a gas barbeque grill is appreciative of the time saving and convenience that results in lighting and using the grill. In addition, there is very little waiting time for the grill to heat-up, and the time and effort required for grill clean-up is less than charcoal barbeque grills.
On the other hand, assembly of gas barbeque grills has been a frustrating and time consuming experience. Complicated parts list and assembly instructions, even when specifically followed, have nonetheless been frustrating and have involved a great deal of time and effort. Charcoal barbeque grills have eliminated this problem because they are generally shipped pre-assembled. Until the present invention, a pre-assembled gas barbeque grill has not been considered a practical option.
The present invention is, therefore, an improvement over the deficiencies of the prior art through the development of a pre-assembled gas barbeque grill including the method of shipping and setting-up the pre-assembled grill.